


Shadow

by AirSteps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirSteps/pseuds/AirSteps
Summary: I hardly ever write nsfw I'm tired





	Shadow

“Shadow”, huh, go figure. She should have known Sombra would choose a name like that,   
Hana had been told to wait here for her, when she seems to appear from the ether, her low voice catching Hana's breath, and Hana hates that she knows exactly what it's doing to her. 

“Come, conejita” Sombra gestures with her hand extended for Hana to take. And she does. 

The arcade lights flash as Hana is bent over the machine, Sombra’s long nails scratching down her back. Hana thinks she might draw blood if she carries on like this - not that she minds.   
She smirks a little, thinking of the marks Sombra will be leaving on her right now. Sombra must have felt her change in demeanor, because she starts moving a hand towards the hem of Hana's shirt, playing with it a little. Hana inhales sharply.   
“Please” she breathes, her own hands grasping at the smooth cold arcade game she’s leaned against.   
“What do you want, niña?”  
“You know what I want” Hana's defiance doesn't leave her, even as she's pinned back like this   
“give it to me” 

It was Sombra’s turn to smirk now, pulling Hana's shirt off over her head, she kisses the back of her neck, teeth just grazing her skin.   
The noises Hana makes are delicious tiny mewing sounds, and Sombra can tell the girl is getting frustrated. She could touch Hana where she wanted it, but where was the fun in that? 

“Turn around” she orders, swinging an arm behind Hana so that she's facing her now. “I want to see your face when I touch you”

“go ahead and touch me, then” Hana mumbles crossly, the lack of pressure between her thighs becoming almost unbearable. 

Sombra listens, hands roaming over Hana's skin, mouth biting at her neck again, she finally positions a hand at Hana's core, and she shudders.   
“more, now”

Sombra laughs, whispering close to Hana’s ear “impatient little thing, aren't you? ”  
But she does as she's told, teasing one, and then another finger inside the girl, who shudders in pleasure, pressing herself harder in between Sombra and the games machine. 

She comes fast and loud, breathing deeply and relaxing against the cold metal.   
Sombra picks her up, kissing her forehead.   
“te amo, conejita”


End file.
